Escape
by LiaraShepard
Summary: Tori and Jade Love each other but Jade is too scared to act on it so Tori decides to sing a song about it. They manage to have a happy ending Jori


**A/N: I do not on Victorious or its characters and I don't own the song Escape by Enrique Iglesias either.**

**Tori's POV**  
I walked into school before the bell rang after break and saw Jade; as soon as she saw me she walked the other way as fast as she could. I sighed, sad and continued to my locker to get my books for the first lesson. I know Jade likes me, maybe even loves me and she knows I love her but she doesn't want to accept her feelings even though she told me how she feels. A few minutes later Cat, Andre and Robbie walked up to me.

"Hey Tori" Cat greeted. "Hey guys" I replied, a sad smiled on my face. "Jade still won't talk to you huh?" Andre asked. "No she keeps running away from me or hiding, she's not even acting like herself" I answered. "Well this is new to her" Robbie said. "Yeah but it's new to me too and you don't see me running off" I replied. "You've accepted it, she hasn't. Maybe she just needs some time" Cat suggested.

The bell rang and we went off to music class. The teacher told us about the Full Moon Jam coming up and told us that we had to find a song, rehearse it and perform it at the Jam and that it would be a big part of our grades. We talked amongst ourselves about what we would perform. "Do you know what song you want to sing?" Robbie asked. "I have a few I might want to sing but I don't know what about you?" I asked him.

"I think I want to do Sing by MCR" Robbie answered. "That's a good choice, are you doing a solo or duet?" I questioned. "A solo, I don't think anyone would want to pair with me unless you want to?" He suggested. "Sorry but no I really want to do a solo" I told him. "That's ok, what songs have you thought of?" "Well I thought of three Happy Ending, Trouble or Take a Hint"

"Those are all good songs, I think you should do a song that you can connect with right now and that goes with what's going on in your life" Robbie suggested. "Hm...That's great, I'll think of something" I replied. Just then the bell rang for lunch. I walked with Robbie out to the Asphalt Café; we got some lunch and sat down at our usual table. Beck and Cat were already there. "Hey guys" I greeted. "Hey" they all said back.

"Where's Andre and Jade?" I asked. "I don't think Jade will be joining us and Andre might be keeping her company" Beck answered. "Yeah maybe you're right" I said disappointed, frowning and starting to eat my food. "I wish she would just talk to me about it". "Maybe she's scared 'cause of her dad, maybe she thinks he'll hate her or kick her out for it" Beck suggested. "Maybe but it's not like he has to know" I replied.

"Well wouldn't you want to tell people and be all coupley wherever you are? What if he finds out from someone else or sees you?" Andre told me. "I know but I just wanna be with her". "Maybe she'll decide she wants to be with you more than caring what her father thinks" Cat suggested. "Maybe" I replied, finishing my lunch. The bell rang and we went off to next class, on the way there I saw Jade and when she saw me she hid in the janitor's closet. I followed her in and blocked the exit so she couldn't get out.

"Leave me alone Vega" Jade demanded. "I will if you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you don't love me" I told her. She leant against the opposite wall, looked at me for a moment then looked at the floor. "See you can't deny it, you love me I love you. Why can't you be with me?" I asked. I waited for a few minutes but when she didn't answer, I kissed her on the cheek and left for my next class.

The rest of the day went by like normal boring lessons, talking to friends and Jade avoiding me. I was relieved when the bell rang for end of day so I could finally go home. I went out to my car and drove home, listening to radio and trying to get my mind off of Jade. When I got home I sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Surprisingly I didn't have any homework to do, except for choosing a song for the Full Moon Jam.

While watching TV I got a text from Jade which said: I'm sorry I love you and I'm trying. I sent text back telling her I love her too, and then continued watching TV until Trina got home around 7. I then put a pizza in the oven for tee and waited for it to cook. When it was done I took it out, called Trina and got myself some slices. I sat back on the couch and we watched Xena while eating. It was the episode where whatever Gabrielle wrote on her scroll it came true and Aphrodite and Ares lost their powers.

I kept laughing at all the funny parts like when Gabrielle woke up with a jerk and it turned out to be Joxer. After that episode I put my plate in the bowl and went up to my room. I put my pear phone on its dock, played some music and lay on my bed, thinking about what song to perform. Escape came on my pear phone and I realised it was the perfect song for my situation with Jade. I sang along to it grinning and hoping it would help me with Jade. I kept thinking about the possibilities of what would happen the next day.

I listened to song about four times then went to have a shower. After my shower I got into my pyjamas and into bed. The next morning I woke up before my alarm at 4:30am and turned my alarm off so it wouldn't go off at 5. Then I got dressed, got my pear phone and played Escape and went down stairs for breakfast while singing along to it. I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes with syrup and ate them at the kitchen table, still listening to escape so I could memorize the words.

The Full Moon Jam is tonight and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get the lyrics wrong. I wanted this performance to go perfectly, it was important. After my breakfast I put my bowl in the sink and started practising my song again until it was time to leave for school. At 7:30am I got in my car and drove to school, when I got there I walked inside and saw Jade at her locker. No one else was in the hallway; I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Get off me" Jade ordered, turning to face me.

"No, not until you listen to me, I don't want you to run away again...I'm singing a song at the Full Moon Jam tonight and I want you to sit in the front row so I know where you are ok?" I asked. "Fine I'll be in the front row" Jade answered and I let go of her. She leaned back against her locker and looked me in the eyes. "I love you Tori, believe me I do...but can't you just wait for me to be ready? I'm not ready to come out" Jade told me.

"I'm not asking you to come out...not yet anyway. I just want to be with you, in a relationship where we go on dates, hold hands, cuddle and kiss even if in privacy where no one we know can see us" I replied. "I'll think about it" Jade told me. "Ok...well I'll see you tonight" I replied and walked to my locker. The school day went by fast, some of the lessons were boring and at break and lunch I practised my song choice again.

Jade wasn't avoiding me as much and actually sat at our table during lunch, but didn't look at me or talk to me; still it was progress, so I was happy. That night was the Full Moon Jam, I was able to watch Robbie perform, who actually did a good job, before going on stage to do my performance. I got on stage and walked up to the microphone. "Before I start I just wanted to say this song is for a special someone, you know who you are" I told the crowd, then looked at Jade just before I started singing.

You can run you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

Here's how it goes  
You and me  
Up and down  
But maybe this time  
We'll get it right  
Worth the fight  
Cause love isn't something you can shake

When it breaks all it takes is some trying

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not going to make you stay  
But soon you'll be finding  
You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past  
So fast

It was good  
It was bad,  
But it was real  
And that's all you have  
In the end our love mattered

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not going to make you stay  
But soon you'll be finding  
You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
Here's how it goes all it takes is some trying

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not going to make you stay  
But soon you'll be finding  
You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can hide  
But you can't escape my love

The last few verses I sang looking directly at Jade so she knew I was singing to her. When I finished everyone applauded, including Jade, who was smiling up at me. I walked off stage and saw Cat there; she gave me a hug and congratulated me. "Thanks Cat...can you do me a favour? Could you go and tell Jade I'd really like to talk to her now" I asked. "Sure, I hope you to get together; you both deserve to be happy" Cat answered and walked off to tell Jade. A few minutes later Jade walked up to me with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey" Jade greeted, stopping within arm's reach of me. "Hey, I'm glad you came...as you probably guessed that song was for you, and I mean it you can run, you can hide but no matter what I will always love you...and I hope that you will be my girlfriend in the near future" I told her. "I would love to be your girlfriend" Jade replied and leaned in to kiss me softly, lovingly. "But I would like to keep it secret for a while, only our close friends knowing, since they already know we like each other". I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling brightly at her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. "That's fine with me as long as we come out at some point" I told her and leaned in to kiss her again. We parted when we heard a few people cheering. We looked over and saw our friends smiling at us. I blushed and rested my head on Jade's shoulder. "We're happy for you" Beck told us. "Yeah and we won't tell anyone" Andre added.

We had a group hug and went back to our seats in front of the stage. I went to sit next to Jade but she pulled me onto her lap instead. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah I don't care what these idiots think and if my dad finds out through these morons I'll just tell him they're lying" Jade answered. "Ok as long as you're sure" I replied. "I'm 100% sure" Jade told me and kissed me lovingly again. "I love you" I told her. "I love you too" Jade told me, as we gazed into each other's eyes. We heard someone go "aww" and turned to see it was Cat. We laughed and looked at each other again, getting lost in each other's eyes, finally happy. We would worry about Jade's dad later on in our relationship.


End file.
